custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kopeke6991
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom BIONICLE Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Baterra1202 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re:what the hell?! Technically, I didn't leave. I still get on TBW to read the articles, but I am pissed off at DaNASCAT and no longer wish to be a part of the community. Not to mention it's more enjoyable for me to write my own BIONICLE fanon than read canon info. Still, I'm glad someone noticed my leaving blog. Hello! I see that you're a little hot-headed right now. I suggest calming down a little to prevent a blog argument. Also, you should consider locking commenting on the blog, if you think it will escalate out of hand. :) Jus' being a friendly admin. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 10:50, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Would you like me to lock commenting on the blog and explain? --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 10:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to leave. The community here is quite understanding. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 10:56, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I locked your blog. I hope nothing bad happens. But, remember that we're all human and we go a little crazy when we get mad. Just come back tomorrow and see how things are. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 11:02, May 29, 2011 (UTC) K. Just know that I support you. :) I'm going now, so ciao. (I won't be able to reply to this message tonight.) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 11:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, right now, I'm stuck, should I forgive you, or not. Because you actually insulted us. Saying even something as minor as "Why do you guys care about fake stories more then real ones?" will come out as an insult to us. Usually, were a very kind and friendly community, but when you do stuff like that, it ticks us off. Next time, be more clear of your true intentions. And, don't ask us questions we can't answer. Also, we don't support cursing of any kind on the site, not even censored, so don't do it again. And no, I'm not an admin, though I do think like one. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 11:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Now your putting words in my mouth. Did I say TBW was evil? No. Did I say I wanted it destroyed? No. Obviously, your the one twisting the words. Honestly, I was hoping you would become a new user to help contribute. Sadly, that's not the case. :( Now, I am known to be blunt, that's just how I am. Now, I was hoping you would lighten your pitiful mood. But you didn't, and now you want to fight with me. No, I will not participate in a full on war with you, because it will get myself banned here and on other WMF sites, just because your a "newcomer". So, yeah. And you should be the one to apologize to us for making that rude comment, then we will apologize. Now, hopefully you can just calm down and not automatically judge us, please. Now, I hope we can be friends, but if not, I'm sorry. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness]]~ 12:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Since you asked, I closed the blog, 'K? [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 19:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Apologies I am sorry for my initial bitterness towards you. If you read my comment on your blog, you'd know that I take pride in my work and the work of the other users here. Sometimes my inability to forgive past foes gets in the way of my judgment. Do you think we can start over again?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Okay. I always try to be nice to new users. There are times when I disregard rude users, but I always seek to redeem my mistakes.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Maybe the higher uppers on this Wiki could help get TBW a Spotlight. I think it would help tremendously.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] With permission from the user. Nobody wants to feel as if their articles are being intruded upon.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] I'm sure they would appreciate the help, especially the users who don't have a automatic spellchecker on their computer.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Yes you can. If you look around, you'll notice quite a few pages are pictureless.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Sulfeirus 20:54, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey Kopeke its me I guess if everyone else can be man enough to say i'm sorry then I can to so sorry for everything and I look forward to seeing your mocs. Sulfeirus 20:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Here are my two self mocs Sulfeirus and Sephrinoth note that both are my primary self mocs not just Sulfeirus, I use Sephrinoths name on biotube. Sulfeirus 21:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Thanks, but you haven't seen any of Sephrinoths pics I've made heres a link to some heres somemore he's at the end of the slides, but their are some good Sulfeirus pics to. Sulfeirus 21:18, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Hey Kopeke do you have a biotube (youtube) page? I read what you asked Slice but they need to have more info. Talk 17:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) If you want to add that yeah. Talk 17:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't adhere to the style manual or layout guide and needs to be improved. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 17:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) There's source code on the template pages; for an example, see here. For a full list, see the category. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you have to turn Rich Text Editor off, I think. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) There is this button on RTE that says Source on it and that will chage it to source mode. To chage it back click on it again. Talk 18:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC)